dealing with your original
by neah nightray
Summary: Five Lessons Elena Gave Jeremy on How to Manage His Original and One Jeremy Schooled Elena On


**AN: Prompt by Gorramit Girl**

Dear Jeremy, here I entrust you the wonderful and effective guide on how to deal with your original (Yes, because Rebekah and Elijah work the same way, they are part of the same homicidal mood swinging family) the following list shouldn't never be left at sight or someplace where it can be found by the originals or praying eyes. In the case that the guide is about to be found you should dispose it by any means (Yes, if you have to eat, YOU DO IT) whatsoever if the guide is found I'll deny any part or association to it (Which means you'll be the one daggered and locked in a coffin). The following terms may have different outcomes depending on your original therefore I do not take blame for any bad results or injured people.

Love Elena

1. – Presents

It's their first year anniversary and he has no idea what to get for Rebekah, it's not like any of them has ever celebrated one, so he follows Elena's shinny guide on how to deal with your original "For our first year anniversary Elijah got me a brazalet with a A&F charm, every year he adds another one. In turn I got him a scrapbook with pictures and notes about us, we have already completed a couple ones, I think they like having something that gives them some familiar grounds after so many years running.)

"Here, happy first year anniversary" Rebekah said inching closer to him in the bed while extending a beautiful wrapped present.

Jeremy opened the present to reveal a expensive box of sketching pencils "Wow, this is… this is really awesome, 'Bekah"

"So I take it you like it?" She asked with a hopeful face "Like it? I love it, here" He replied before giving her his present.

Rebekah opened the present revealing the big sized book "it" "This is actually a favorite of mine and my dad, it was after we saw the movie that I started drawing" Jeremy explained at seeing her confused expression.

She looked from the book to him and knew he was giving her a part of himself that no else had "I love it"

2. - Mood swings

He loves Rebekah, he swears to god he does but sometimes he can understand why the original family tends to dagger each other.

"Since we don't have the handy daggers (because yes, sometimes even I want to dagger Elijah) we have to deal with their mood swings *coughs* murder tendencies *coughs* in the most healthy way, which can be hugging them and showing them our love or getting them drunk until they blackout (Drunk Elijah tends to be rather cuddlier)"

She was mad and ranting about Bonnie touching him and how she should give her piece of her mind for hours now. After assuring her that he loves her and only her and adding a little bit of alcohol things turn a little bit sexy than he expected and by that he means that a drunk Rebekah likes to be rough and lick things off of him.

3. - Try to meet them at the middle

"Dating a 1000 year old original vampire can be tricky when it comes to tastes or hobbies like movies, tv shows, books, games, etc. The healthiest solution is to try one of theirs and then one of yours, you can also try to combine things you both like. Example: Elijah often reads me his favorite books when we cuddle or I write while listening to him playing the violin, I've actually made him a walking dead fan"

"I don't want to play a video game" Jeremy sighed, this was the 17th time that Rebekah mentioned her disgust towards his idea. "Like I said it's a dancing video game, many girls of our age play it"

"My age?" Rebekah smirked from couch while she petted Max "I mean, many girls of this generation like to play it, it's called just dance 4" He finished setting the Kinect.

"OK, just stand there and select your character and the song" Rebekah selected the song and they started following the steps, surprisingly she enjoyed the game while Jeremy was busy failing the steps and cursing.

4. - Dealing with their homicidal family

"While dealing with their homicidal family make sure to use your ring, a couple stakes and take diazepam (Trust me you're going to need it) the last time we had dinner with Elijah's family, Kol ended daggered for a week and Rebekah burned half of the kitchen"

Jeremy knew there was no way this was going to end well, but he'll try his best for Rebekah. Sadly his best consisted on eating half of his dinner, kicking Elena under the table so she'd stop living in her bubble with Elijah, getting glared by Klaus while he threatened to dagger Kol and Rebekah if they didn't stop arguing over who gets to spend more time with him.

"Jerbear, we should dump them and go have some fun, maybe even hit the baseball's cages" Kol exclaimed while wrapping an arm around Jeremy and glaring at Rebekah " Stop it Kol, you two aren't even friends!"

"I'm hurt, Rebekah, Jeremy and I go way back before the two of you. I even gave him Max" Kol replied throwing food at her and messing Jeremy. "I thought we weren't mates" Jeremy added trying to stop their food fight.

It could have gone worst, at least nobody ended daggered.

5. - Respecting each other's private space.

"This is more for your sake of mind than theirs (I love Elijah but sometimes he can be too much, so whenever I feel like staking him because he once again re organized the closet, I go running)"

Surprisingly he doesn't struggle in this one after spending so much time alone is good to actually have someone they can depend on (That it's not Elena) and if Rebekah spends more time in his room than in her house is only because they are practically adults in Mystic Falls' terms. She even has a drawer and since them both happen to be bathroom hoggers they tend to shower together.

The one time Jeremy schooled Elena on how to deal with her original

It's has been two weeks since Elena and Elijah have been arguing over whether they should get their own place or not (She didn't want to leave Jeremy or their house) So far they hadn't agreed on nothing. Which led Jeremy to post a note on her mirror.

6. - Moving in with your original

"When your original and you practically live together making you realize that they need more house space, you should move in together officially (Elena, I know you don't want Elijah to move in because you don't want to change our parents' house but I think it's time we move on and stop treating the house as a sanctuary, therefore I suggest that you and Elijah move to our parents room mostly because it has their own bathroom and I don't want you or Elijah walking into me and Rebekah)"

Elena smiled and called Elijah to tell him that they should move into her parents' room. A week later they had settled their things in their new room and moved other stuff around the house, everything was fine except Elijah arguments with Max which had only grow making her wonder if Elijah had a slight aversion to dogs. She would probably had to add this to the guide.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
